Forbidden Love
by lolo313
Summary: Jeremy pushes himself on Urrik but will Urrik love it or Hate it? Find out inside!
1. Default Chapter

Jeremy woke up from the best dream he ever had. Bang bang. Someone was knocking at his door. "Hey Jeremy wake up it me Urrik." Jeremy thought to himself, just the person from I wanted to see. "Come in!" Jeremy said as Urrik walked into his room. Jeremy then jumped up and locked the door. "Hey, Jeremy what the hell are you doing?" Urrik said. Jeremy took off his glasses and jumped onto a surprised Urrik. "What the hel...., but he was cut off by a rough kiss from Jeremy. Jeremy then ripped off Urriks shirt. "Get off me!" "Oh no, I'm not done yet." Jeremy then kissed Urriks chest, while Urrik tried his best to break free.  
  
You hooked yet? My first fic so be nice. If you want to read more just ask. At least two reviews need to continue. Please review. Ok bye! 


	2. Forbbiden Love 2

Urrik still tried to struggle to get free from Jeremy's grasp but he couldn't. Jeremy, though, seemed to be enjoying himself by kissing Uriik from his lips to his neck to his lower chest. "Don't try to struggle my darling, you only make it harder to enjoy it," Jeremy said with a wide grin on his face. And suddenly Urrik stopped. He just lay there and take it. "You okay?" Jeremy said in surprise. "Yes.... I am," Urrik said and as he smiled he leaned forward and kissed Jeremy on the lips. "Oh so you finally came around," Jeremy said as he loosened his grip on Urrik, who in turn pushed Jeremy down and planted a kiss on Jeremy's neck. Suddenly there came a knock at the door. It was Yumi. "Hey Jeremy have you seen Urrik, I haven't seen him all day." She said. "Nope, haven't seen him all day long either," Jeremy said as he and Urrik tried to suppress a giggle. "Well can I come in?" "Um. No sorry I'm talking to Aileta, its kinda personal." "Oh, okay well I'll see you later." And she walked off. "Glad she's gone." Jeremy said as he continued to kiss Urrik. "So am I."  
  
Well If your not hooked no then there's no hope for you. But if you are then review cause I need a total of five review to write the next chapter. And I promise to make this next chapter the juiciest yet. Well, hope ya review. :) 


	3. Forbidden Love 3

Jeremy helped Ulrick up and they sat on Jeremy's bed. "Now where were we?" Ulrick said as he leaned towards Jeremy and had their lips meet. Suddenly there came ANOTHER knock on the door. "Hey Jeremy it's me Odd, can I come in? It's urgent!" Jeremy was about to say no, but Ulrick put a finger up to Jeremy's lips and started to whisper in his ear. As Jeremy listened intently a wide grin crept onto his face and he nodded to Ulrick. "Come on in Odd." Jeremy said with ernst in his voice. "Thanks, you see my problem is....." but he was cut off because Jeremy jumped up from his bed and locked the door. "Hey, what are you doing?" Odd said as he became considerable nervous. All Jeremy did was nod to Ulrick. Ulrick walked up behind Odd and pulled him down and Jeremy bent down beside him. Ulrick was holding down Odd's left side and Jeremy the right. "Would you care to begin?" Jeremy offered to Ulrick. "Why yes I would." Ulirck started to kiss the squirming Odd. Jeremy joined him and they stared to strip him of his two bright colored shirts. "Guys this isn't funny, LET ME GO!" Odd yelled as he tried hopelessly to break free. Jeremy put his hand up to Odd's mouth and said, "Quit, just relax and enjoy it." Ulrick laughed and stared to eye Odd's purple pants. "Oh, so that's what's on your mind Ulrick" Jeremy said as he started to un-button Odd's pants. Catching Jeremy and Ulrick totally by surprise, Odd pushed them both off of him. He then ran to the door, unlocked it, and ran down the hall as fast as he can. But, Jeremy and Ulrick just laugh because Odd didn't seem to notice that his pants were falling down while he ran down the hall. "Oh, well I guess that's done," Ulrick just laughed and kissed Jeremy on the lips. He got up and closed the door again.  
  
Ulrick and Jeremy walked into the cafeteria while all eyes turned to look at the blonde and brunette boys who had there hands in each others back pockets. When odd saw them coming he dropped his tray on the ground and ran out of the cafeteria. Yumi stood up and ran over to Ulrick. "What the hell do you think you were doing?!?!" But Ulrick just ran his hand through her hair and said "We were just having some fun." And with that the two lovers walked out of the cafeteria with Jeremy resting his head on Ulricks shoulder.  
  
Well I hope you like my fist fan fic. I think I did ok. Oh and I had some help with the idea for this last chapter form Joce so thanks Joce, great idea. Please review and keep an eye out for some more fics from me. 


End file.
